Present-day tractors normally have hitch devices at their rear ends that connect to an implement to be pulled or operated. The hitch device conventionally consists of two lower links that project rearwardly from the tractor and have their forward ends pivotally mounted on the tractor so that the links may be raised and lowered. The rear ends of the links are the connecting points to the trailing implement. Some type of hydraulic system is utilized to raise and lower the links so that the implement may be raised and lowered in total or in part. The lower links are also mounted at their forward ends on tractors, generally about a fully articulated joint, so that the links may sway laterally. In order to limit the amount of sway of these links there is often provided anti-sway devices which may consist merely of a rod or a chain that extends from the tractor and connects to the link. If it is desired to permit sway of the bar and consequently the trailing implement, the rod or chain is disconnected from either the tractor or link. If it is desired to prevent or stop sway of the link, in the case of a rod, it is connected to both the tractor and link. In the case of the chain, it extends between the tractor and link in a taut disposition. Many instances where a rod is used as the anti-sway device, it may be of an extendable and retractable type so as to properly position the link at its preferred position.
In more recent years, small tractors generally referred to as the "lawn and garden" variety have become popular. Generally, these are small horsepower tractors that do not require the overall heavy-duty work of the conventional-type tractor. In comparison to the farm or industrial-type tractor, they are, of course, relatively low priced. Consequently, simplicity in the design of the tractor becomes important so as to maintain the low overall cost of manufacture. Therefore, the anti-sway structure on such a tractor must be simple and low priced. Also, due to the small size of the tractor, it often becomes difficult to find correct locations for anti-sway rods or chains to extend between the tractor and the draft link.